


Christmas Season With Ty Grady

by nazgulofangmar



Series: The Bookstore Chronicles [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas Season, Crack, Customers - Freeform, Diary Style, Fun, Humour, M/M, People are crazy, Swearing, Ty POV, based on true stories from work, bookstore story, the diary of ty grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgulofangmar/pseuds/nazgulofangmar
Summary: It's the most festive time of the year and customers are even more pissed off than usual. Exclusive sneak peak into Ty's diary.





	Christmas Season With Ty Grady

**Author's Note:**

> I have survived the Christmas season at the bookstore! =)

**07:30**  


Fucking alarm clock! Whoever thought it was a good idea to wake people with shrill beeping sounds should be shot. Kick the husband who is closer to the abomination but all I get as a response is an irritated grunt which obviously is supposed to communicate I do it myself. Fine! Roll over obnoxiously sleepy husband to reach the alarm. Get another growl out of him. Can you believe? Millions of years of evolution and we’re back to making unintelligible sounds at one another. And the worst part? I totally get what he means. 

“You have the early shift, Ty”, husband tells his pillow without moving an inch. If he is fazed by the fact that my entire weight is still resting on him he doesn’t show it. Probably afraid to draw my wrath at the ass crack of dawn. 

“But it’s the middle of the night”, I complain and nuzzle Zane’s back of the neck. “Why can’t we open up a bit later?” 

“It’s Christmas season and we need to earn at least some money on our own.” Zane’s voice is barely audible, muffled by the pillow. “Besides, you barely make it out of bed in time so I had to adjust the alarm clock a little.” 

**07:34**  


Make sure to mutter some profanities as I make my way to the bathroom. Take extra care stupid husband can hear me. 

**09:58**  


Am ready to kill the next person to look at me funny. Christmas season is supposed to be a time of calmness and relaxation and what do I get? Pissed off customers who think it’s my fault we don’t have a certain book in stock. What do they want from me? I can’t pull it out of my ass. Look at the time and think about just shooting myself. 

**10:01**  


Accidentally crush computer mouse like an egg in my fist because the damn old thing is about to sign off and the cursor got stuck constantly. Was driving me insane. Smile at customer sweetly and ask them to follow me to the other work desk. Wasn’t my best idea as two people fled the store immediately while an admittedly handsome guy winks at me meaningfully. Kinky. Flash the wedding ring tattoo meaningfully. Judging from his grin he doesn’t mind at all. Huh. 

**10:42**  


“I am so sorry Ma’am, the book you’re looking for is not in stock. However, I could order it so it would arrive on Tuesday.” 

Lady gives me a stare and I can see the question in her eyes before she even opens her mouth. Please don’t say it, please don’t say it. “How long would it take if you ordered it?” 

Give her my sweetest non-murder smile. “Until Tuesday.” 

**10:53**  


Tell seasonal cashier that she’s doing a great job. Kate. Chill as a clam, patience beyond imagination. I admire her restraint every day. Guy at the gift wrap station is taking no shit from stressed out customers who want their books wrapped yesterday. 

“I’m sorry but it’s not possible for my humble human hands to wrap faster than this. It takes some time to wrap seven books individually. Would you like to browse in the meantime?” 

Classic. 

**11:12**  


Early shift means lunch break at noon. Counting down the minutes. 

**11:21**  


Finally begin shelving books in the LGBTQIA section that have been sitting on our nice wooden cart the better part of the morning. Customers find those carts much more interesting than anything we have on the shelves. Maybe we could just pile the books and let people rummage through like those truffle-pigs on the search for treasure. Must ask husband about this. Although I do love shelving. It’s such a recreational activity, gives my brain something to think and I’ve come to realise that I’m quite particular when it comes to shelving and presentation. 

Try to find one of the booksellers we’ve hired for the Christmas season. Best idea ever. Husband made sure to have someone for each floor. 

**11:35**  


“I’m very sorry but we do not sell DVDs. I can check the system if I’m able to order the movie you’re looking for but we don’t carry any DVDs.” 

Customer looks at me funny. I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to ask the stupid question I know is going to come. I can already feel it. It lingers in the air. “Not even literary DVDs?” 

I knew it. “We don’t have any DVDs, literary or otherwise. Very sorry, Sir.” 

**11:37**  


Give customer extended recommendations in the crime novel section. Exceptionally adorable lady whose personality is like balm on my battered soul. Take my sweet time telling her about different titles and even sit down with her for a conversation on one of our couches. She keeps telling me that she doesn’t want to keep me and that she really appreciates me taking my time to give her honest recommendations. 

Glance at the shop being overrun by customers. “Don’t worry, Miss, it’s key in this stressful time to focus on the books and on the customer you’re currently with. I’ll take my time with the next person as well and they’ll be equally happy.” 

“Thank you so much for all these books! I’ll probably take these three as presents and those five for myself.” She sighes. I give her a laugh and a wink. “It’s dangerous to walk into a bookstore, right? You never know when you’ll fall in love with another stunning series.” 

“I really won’t keep you any longer, Mr. …?” 

Alarm bells go off in my head. They only ask for your name if they wanna complain! No, she is super nice and probably wants to thank you for your help. 

“Grady.” 

She gets up. “Thank you again, Mr. Grady for this lovely conversation. I’ll be sure to come round again when I’m done reading these books.” 

“Please do. Oh, let me carry those books to the register for you.” I’m close to tears she was so nice to me. 

**11:59**  


Dodging customers left and right to reach the back door leading to the private staircase. Military training comes in handy. 

**12:08**  


_Hey Irish, got a great idea!_

**12:11**  
_… what is it?_

**12:12**  
_Training session at the bookstore. U bring the Doc and try to get from the ground floor to the top floor without anyone seeing u_  


_that bad, huh  
_

_U have no idea … people r crazy, man  
_

**12:13**  


_How about we come round for dinner & have a drink?  
_

_Deal :D  
_

_getting smileys from u unsettles me every time, Six_  


_y? *angelic face*_  


_u kno y_  


_:P_  


**12:24**  


Dismantle and clean a gun to get my calm and professional self back. Ever since I’ve started working in retail I’ve realised two things: 

People are fucking dumb 

People are assholes 

All right, there are also absolutely lovely people around. Like that lady from before. Made my entire day. 

**12:55**  


Husband comes into the kitchen. I look at watch and raise an eyebrow at him before I get up and give him a quick kiss. Find myself gathered up in his arms. He does that. 

“Crazy morning, huh? Barely saw you you were so busy with customers.” 

I let him kiss my neck and push me back against the wall. “I’ll make it up to you, Lone Star. Promise.” Wrap my arms around the back of his neck and give him a wicked grin I know he loves. “Although, we do have five minutes until I’m needed on the floor.” Grab the front of his shirt and pull him against me to kiss him hard. Let my hand travel lower until I can squeeze that lovely ass of his. 

“Ambitious, are we?” God, I love that dangerous spark in his dark eyes. Makes me tingly all over. Not that I’m gonna tell him that. He ought to work for his pleasure. 

“I know how good I am”, I tell him with a wink. 

**13:01**  


Damn the man! Got me all flustered in under five minutes. That calls for revenge. 

**13:14**  


“I could order it for you, Sir and the book would arrive on Wednesday.” 

“How long do you think it would take if you ordered it?” 

**13:39**  


Flitting through the store grabbing books, recommending, shelving, pointing out, helping people, smiling. Poor facial muscles are all sore. Not in the kinky way! From smiling! 

“What? Oh, of course this book is suitable for a thirteen-year old. It’s cute and has a touch of romance in it but not too much and definitely nothing graphic or anything. Your granddaughter will love it.” 

Grannies who buy stuff for their grandchildren always break my heart. What if those ungrateful bastards don’t appreciate the gift this super sweet and adorable lady just chose for them? I would kill for those grannies. I would die for them. 

Husband hastens past, gives me a quick peck on the cheek and whispers: “Snap out of it, doll. The children will appreciate their gifts.” 

But what if they don’t? I wasn’t made for retail, this shit’s gonna break me. 

**14:03**  


“Could you help me? I’m looking for a pretty poetry collection- 

_Fuck._

\- for my girlfriend who is an English professor.” 

_I got this. I can do poetry._

“If possible something where the literary science has been taken into account.” 

“Zane!” 

**14:29**  


Walk past husband who’s on the phone and judging by his facial expression it’s either about an e-reader or whoever’s on the other end is telling him their life story. 

“No, the home button. That’s the button with the small house on it.” 

Oh dear. 

**14:32**  


“No, we don’t sell candles.” 

**14:43**  


“Ty, could you help me at the register? A customer is pissed that we charge ten cents for our paper bags.” 

Have to hand it to Kate, she looks more bored than stressed out by being confronted with pissed off assholes. “Give it to him for free.” 

“I tried. He refuses.” 

What the fuck? First they get angry for being charged and when offered the same thing for free they don’t want it anymore? World’s going to shit. “I’ll be right there.” 

Kate and Jared are doing a remarkable job, dealing with the crazies. Not only are they in charge of the register they also take the brunt of people’s anger if an ordered book takes longer than expected. Made it very clear on their first day to not try to handle it themselves but call for either me or Zane. Poor kids don’t need to deal with this shit. 

**15:03**  


“I’m very sorry but we don’t have this book in stock at the moment.” 

“That’s fine, you can’t have every book there is. Can you order it for me?” 

Why do people always bash young people? Teenagers and young adults are the nicest people on earth. Probably all stuck in retail jobs themselves or just have fucking manners. “Sure, let me check. Yes, if I order it it’ll arrive on Wednesday.” 

“Perfect! Name’s Amber Jackson. Don’t worry if it should take longer, I am in no rush.” 

My new favourite customer. 

**15:37**  


“Sorry, Sir, we can only order the title you are looking for. We don’t have it in stock. Should arrive on Wednesday.” 

Slightly dishevelled looking customer leans in conspiratorially. Wonder where this is going but play along for the moment. 

“Can I pay in cash?” 

“Um … sure?” 

Dude looks around as though he were expecting the CIA or FBI to jump out from between the shelves and body-tackle him any second. On second thought, maybe he is? 

“You know, this book is the true story about 9/11 and the government doesn’t want people to read it. They’ve blacklisted the book to prevent the truth from leaking through.” 

I’m sure that’s why every major distributor has it in stock. “No way! Really? That’s how secret this is?” 

Dude nods emphatically. “And if I pay any other way than cash the CIA will trace it back to me and arrest me.” 

“We certainly don't want that! Just give me your name and I’ll order it discreetly.” 

Dude blinks and looks at me as though I had just suggested he strip for me. “I cannot give you my name! They’ll find me. I never tell companies my personal details.” 

“Just for the order, we will keep this under wraps of course.” Wink at him conspiratorially and smile encouragingly. 

“Jason Miller.” 

Typing the name into the customer file system. Look at that, he is in there with home address, cell phone number and e-mail address. 

**16:12**  


Remember Marine training. Never back down. Never give up. The corps should consider sending their soldiers into retail for two weeks. If they can handle this they are ready to be deployed into any war zone. Thank god it’s Saturday. 

**16:19**  


Fifty-one minutes left before I can start bullying people out of the store. Favourite activity to be honest. Hear the unmistakable laughter of Irish somewhere on the first floor. How the fuck did he sneak past me? 

“Hi, can I help you at all?” 

No reaction. Customer passes me by with stony expressionless mask for a face. Okay then. 

**16:25**  


In deep conversation with a dude who is genuinely interested in how prices are calculated because he doesn’t see any logic behind it. Not complaining, genuinely curious and asking in a friendly voice. Am officially stunned. Very interesting conversation and he even thanks me for taking the time to explain it to him. 

**16:47**  


Tick tock goes the clock. 

**16:54**  


Last few of the customers begin to file out of the shop and we begin closing preparations. Could bet my life someone wants to come in at like 16:58 for ‘a quick look around’. Husband starts to shut down computers and sends everyone on their way a few minutes early. O’Flaherty and Kelly lounge in the armchairs, reading each other jokes from a collection. 

Walk up behind husband and wrap an arm around his waist, inviting him in for a kiss which he gladly provides. 

“Gross! Get a room you two!” 

“Fuck you, Irish! As if you and Doc were any different, always smooching!” 

Laughter. 

**16:58**  


“Sorry, Ma’am, are you here to pick up an ordered book? Because otherwise I’d have to ask you to leave as we are closing.” 

“I just wanted to have a quick look around.” 

Fucking called it. 

**18:10**  


Nick insists on ordering pizza. He has my vote. I’m done after today. Action movie night with Zane, Nick and Kelly and pizza is just the thing I need. Stupid jokes, some beers and inaccurate weapon handling. Perfect. 

**18:29**  


Jiminy and Cricket demand attention. 

**23:17**  


Allow Zane to spoon me. Do I want to admit that I feel safe falling asleep in his hold? No, I fucking do not but it’s the truth. Somehow it helps my thoughts to settle down a bit. Feeling the weight of his arm and his breath at the back of my neck has me feeling protected. I’ve spent so many years distrusting anyone and anything I’ve encountered. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt as though I could sleep without worrying about being stabbed or smothered during the night. 

Let the day play through in my head again. Have to smirk at the paranoid guy and smile at the adorable lady who made my day with her friendliness. In hindsight all these weird or pissed off customers make for great stories to tell your friends while a cat is trying to eat your sock.


End file.
